


Chemistry

by Jancys_Blue_Bayou



Series: I like you much too much [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (Tagging for future chapters too), Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outtakes, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut Collection, So here have an onslaught of porn with fluffy dorks in love who are crazy about each other, So this is the smutty bits that didn't make it into The Real Shit bc of ratings reasons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jancys_Blue_Bayou/pseuds/Jancys_Blue_Bayou
Summary: Smut outtakes from my fic The Real Shit (which didn't have any smutty bits because I wanted to keep the rating down on that fic). So this is just pure smut, starting with Jancy's first time aka what happened when the bedroom door closed at Murray's? Later chapters will cover all the other smut I teased in The Real Shit.





	1. Make you feel good

**Author's Note:**

> So smutty outtakes from The Real Shit. First up is obviously Jancy's first time, at Murray's in 2x06. This therefore takes place in chapter 2 of The Real Shit. The italics at the beginning and end is from the corresponding TRS chapter just to give it some context and place it in the fic.

_Trust issues? No he does not have trust issues, he tells himself. Then fucking do something, another part of his brain says. Just for once in your goddamn life trust yourself and make a move. He thinks she likes him the same way he likes her. Or frankly, more than likes. Well shit she has just about told him so herself. She has waited for him. She's waited. And now what Murray said had obviously struck a chord with her as well, why else would she also be up in the middle of the night? He's sure of it. Now or never, if he can’t do it now, he never will. Just do it. He rises from the bed and opens the door._

_Retreat? Did she retreat? She can’t stop thinking about him. All they’ve said and done. And that he had just been out there in the living room, clearly not being able to let go of what Murray said anymore than she could. It was as if she could have quite literally reached out and felt the tension with her hand as they had met in the middle, like the whole relationship between them was coming to an edge. And then they had backed away. She had physically and mentally retreated to the safety of the solitary room. Damnit, Murray's right. She hates how right he is, but she's even more tired of her own damn self. Take the plunge. Close a door to fully open the one she actually wants to step through. Stop retreating. She rises from the bed and opens the door._

_He's there._

 

Right there. Jonathan is right there in front of her as she opens the door. She stares at him. Was he about to do what she herself was going to do? Should she just-

Jonathan’s lips against her lips derails her thought process completely. They are slightly chapped but very soft against hers. Then they’re gone from her lips, as suddenly as they were there. The kiss knocks the wind out of her. She just stares at him again for a second. How the hell can Jonathan kiss like that? She didn’t even know _anyone_ could kiss like that, so tender but yet with force, so soft but also with so much passion. His soft brown eyes search hers, like he just asked a question and is waiting for her answer. Stop retreating Wheeler. You know the answer.

She ends up practically throwing herself at him because though it must’ve only been a second or two since his lips moved away from hers, that’s still way too long. She needs to feel those lips again _now_. She captures them with hers and confirms that yes, they really were that soft. She cups his cheek and can feel his hand in her hair as they both pull the other one in closer at the same time. It takes her breath away again. They break apart for a split-second giving her a chance to get some air in her lungs. When their lips meet again it feels like he’s smiling into it. He deepens the kiss. She deepens it more. He deepens it _even_ more. It feels never-ending. She desperately tries to get even closer to him. She feels his strong arm wrap around her back, his large left hand on her left shoulder and he draws her in as close as she can be. Their lips have to break apart momentarily again just so they both don’t pass out and after hasty breaths his lips captures hers again so desperately and he shifts from angling his face to the right to the left and that small adjustment alone makes her mind even more hazy. His right hand moves up into her hair and his left to her arm and he moves forward and she moves with him, backing into Murray’s spare bedroom. Her left hand briefly leaves him to slam the door shut behind him.

He leads her straight to the bed, when she feels the frame against the back of her legs she falls back into it. He follows her, hovering above her pressing deeper and deeper kisses to her lips. His large hands cups her cheeks, hers go in his hair at the back of his head to pull him down towards her. She slips her tongue in when he parts his lips and finds his. She almost forgets to breathe again. He’s careful not to crush her, resting his body weight on his elbows on either side of her shoulders. Gosh he’s so _broad_. He completely covers her, she realizes. She loves that. His right leg is caught in between hers and she can feel something distinctly hard and big pressing against her hip which spurs her on further. Her hands travel down from his neck to his back where she can feel his muscles playing beneath the thin, tight thermal shirt. She lets one hand travel down to his butt, cupping one firm cheek while the other travels to his front. She feels his abs, gosh she felt how strong he is last fall of course but she never knew how much muscle he was hiding under all those layers. When her hand roams down his tummy towards what intrigues her the most, their lips break apart. She tries to instantly recapture his but they move away from her as he sits up. She follows them but before she can get to them again he opens them and speaks.

”N-nance are you sure you want this?” He asks, catching his breath.

”Yes. Do you?”

”Yes, more than anything I just wanted to-”

He stops mid-sentence when she pulls her nightie up and off of her. She didn’t wear a bra underneath and his eyes bulge out when his gaze shifts from her eyes to her chest. She’s always been self-conscious about her small boobs, acutely aware of how they compare to other girls at school, especially when she’d notice Steve looking at Josie’s, or Lynn’s, or Laurie’s. She knows hers is nothing special. She knows she’s nothing special. But Jonathan looks completely mesmerized by them. By all of her.

”Whoa…”

His assuredness when he was kissing her blew her away in the best way possible but now he looks unsure for a second so she takes his hands and moves them to her boobs. His hands are so large they cover her breasts as he gently cups them and that feels good. His slightly rough hands feels nice against her smooth skin and she wonders if he’s reflected on how hard her nipples point against his palms, from all the excitement. She places her hands on his cheeks again and pulls him in for more kisses. His hands adjust and he moves a calloused thumb over her left nipple. She moans right into his mouth. God that felt good, she’s tingly in her whole body from excitement from… being so ridiculously turned _on_ by Jonathan and his perfect lips, tongue, hands, arms, hair, back, butt, _everything_. She’s never felt like this before. Her nipples are so sensitive she shudders to his touch.

”Mmm, do that again,” she encourages and he’s quick to grant her request.

She pulls at the hem of his thermal shirt and starts to pull it off him. They momentarily break apart so she can pull it over his head and toss it aside. Quickly their lips and hands return to what they were doing. She moves her hands to roam over his broad chest. His nipples are hard too, she noticed them poking through his shirt already when they met in the middle of the living room the first time. Maybe it’s cold in Murray’s bunker. But he too moans when she moves her thumbs over them. Interesting.

He leaves a trail of kisses from her lips down her cheek and neck, kissing his way down to her breasts. She moans his name and her hands go into his hair again to hold him close to her breast as he keeps enthusiastically press his lips against her skin. Having noticed her reaction to him running his thumbs over her nipples he now places his lips and tongue there, kissing it, licking it, lightly sucking it.

” _Fuck_ Jonathan…”

She pulls his head up to meet his lips with hers again. She slides her hands down to his hips and pulls at the hem of his weirdly cute pajama pants. His hands briefly leave her boobs to pull his pants and boxers down. Her hand immediately slides to grasp his cock. She lets out a noise of… pleasant surprise, right against his lips. He’s big. Granted she doesn’t have much to compare it too but still. He’s rock hard in her hand which feels small around him. She tries to wrap her fingers around the base but can’t quite reach all the way around. She slowly strokes up the length of him. He moans against her lips and his whole body shivers as he bucks into her hand.

” _Nancy_ …”

The way he breathlessly moans her name like that, and knowing how she caused it, gives her goosebumps. She moves his hands down to her hips. He opens his eyes and looks at her, asking. She nods and he grips the hem of her panties but before he pulling them down he suddenly halts in his movement.

”Oh…”

”What?”

”I uh… Nance I don’t have uh… I don’t have a condom…”

”Oh…”

_Shit_. Well she’s not stopping now. She _can’t_ stop now. Plus…

”It’s okay, I’m on the pill.”

”Oh… but are you sure um…”

”And uh… I mean you can like… pull out… before…”

”Oh… but… are you sure you want to? We don’t have to-”

She interrupts him by taking his right hand and leading it down under her panties, to let him feel how wet she is. He audibly gasps when his fingers touches her.

”Yes I’m sure, Jonathan. Do you want to?”

”More than anything…”

He finally pulls down her panties and she kicks them off. Then he surprises her, his hand returns to her pussy when she thought he’d try to enter her like Steve would- never mind Steve. Jonathan is here and Jonathan is doing amazing things. Since feeling his hand against her breasts was heavenly they need to come up with something new, better than heaven to describe how this feels as he fingers her. She moans into his mouth again when his fingers run over her inner lips.

”Is this good?”

”Mmmmm yes Jonathan…mmm little bit higher…” She steers his hand upwards to her clit and he quickly catches on, rubbing his thumb in circles like he did to her nipples. ”Ohhh fuck yes right there… yes that’s nice…”

Oh God this is amazing. This is the best she’s ever felt. She’s only tried it herself a few times, touching herself… down there, never with… And it’s never felt like this. Her whole body is buzzing. She arches her back trying to get closer to him, bucking her pussy up into his hand. Doing so she incidentally makes contact with his cock that’s just inches away from her pussy, waiting. His breath hitches just from the brief touch. His thumb keeps in motion and waves of pleasure suddenly roll over her so completely. She feels butterflies all over and is lost in the waves, whimpering and moaning and pressing herself up, up, up to his hand.

She comes down somewhat and takes a big breath. She wants more still. She grasps his dick and steers it to her pussy. His eyes meet hers. He looks at her in awe but there’s also a fire behind them. Slowly, slowly he steers his cock inside of her. She’s so wet which helps as his size really fills her. She lightly bites her lip as he slips inside but nods to him as he searches her eyes and he presses on. She didn’t realize they were both holding their breaths until they simultaneously lets them out when he’s deep inside her. He has a look of complete awe etched across his face as he gets used to the feeling of her around him. His mouth hangs open as they for a second are just still like that, getting used to the feel of each other. She brings him out of it by kissing his parted lips.

They work together to create a nice rhythm. It feels like they’re perfectly in sync with one another in every way. She holds him close, her nails dig into his back but he doesn’t protest. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, sinking his lips and teeth into her and she knows it’ll leave a mark but it just spurs her on further. She can cover it up with a turtleneck tomorrow. They moan in tandem, growing louder and louder ’til the point she has to bite down on his skin too just to mask her moans a little as the sensation just builds and builds.

His moans and groans grow louder too which gets her even more riled up, hearing him make those sounds, right in her ear. Then she hears Jonathan Byers swear for the first time ever at least in her presence.

”Fuck, Nancy…”

And that certainly riles her up even more. She works to increase the rhythm, encouraging him to go faster and faster.

”Fuck… Nancy I’m gonna…”

He suddenly pulls out and warm cum shoots out over her tummy, without him jerking even he must’ve pulled out right on the edge. He cums so hard, moaning and twitching and there’s so much. She grasps his cock with one hand, he shudders at her touch and she jerks out every last drop from him.

”Holy shit Nance…”

”Yeah… wow…”

”Sorry I… so fast… it was just too much I-”

”That was amazing Jonathan.”

”Really?”

”Fuck _yes_ , my God. Don’t be sorry.”

She glances down at her cum-glaced tummy and shoves the wondering of why that turns her on aside. It was just really hot. In the moment at least, now when they’ve recovered feels kind of icky to be covered in it.

”Could you maybe get me something to clean up with though? I think there’s some wet wipes in my bag over there.”

”Oh! Of course, sorry hang on.”

He hurries to get off of her to reach over to her bag on the floor and retrieve the wet wipes. She immediately misses him being on top of her.

”Here you go, sorry,” he mumbles as he hands her the wet wipes and lays down on his side next to her, propping himself up on one elbow.

”Thanks. And seriously, don’t be sorry. It was hot. Just kind of gross now after but it was really hot,” she tells him as she cleans herself up.

”Oh, okay,” he answers and takes the wipe from her when she’s done and throws it in the trash can.

”Come here,” she props herself up against the headboard and beckons for him to join her. He slides up so he’s sitting next to her and she pulls his face in and drops a sweet kiss on his lips. ”How was it for you?” She asks.

”Wow… just… wow… amazing, incredible, you’re incredible…”

”You are, Jonathan. Fuck I’m so glad you came to my door.”

”Were you going to…?”

”Yeah, but I’m really glad you beat me to it… shit where did you learn to kiss like that? It knocked the wind out of me.”

”I just really wanted to kiss you…” he shrugs.

”Same here. God I can’t believe we waited until now to do this. This was amazing. I’ve never felt like this before you took me places I’ve not…”

”It was good?”

”Jesus, Jonathan it was unbelievable. Where did you pick up those moves?!”

”I don’t know, moves… I just wanted to make you feel good…”

She’s had butterflies in her stomach and her breath hitching for awhile now because of his actions. Now though his words makes her heart skip a beat and a warm fuzzy feeling spreads in her chest. I just want to make you feel good, he says, looking at her like that, like she hung the moon and stars. No guy has ever said that to her before. And Jonathan puts real meaning behind everything he says. She presses another kiss to his lips.

”Thank you for doing just that. And I just want to make you feel good too.”

She can’t take her eyes off him, he looks so happy and at ease and _fucking irresistible_. She takes in his whole body at once for the first time really and the sight gives her butterflies.

”You’re so beautiful,” he says.

”Took the words right out of my mouth,” she smiles, looking up to meet his gaze again.

He blushes and looks bashful, averting his gaze at that. She lifts up his chin, making him look at her again.

”You are, Jonathan. You’re so beautiful,” she tells him and finishes with a kiss.

She moves her hand to cup his cheek and deepens the kiss. He eagerly responds to it. She lets her hand slide down to roam over his chest. She’s wide awake and the night’s still young. She lets out a pleased noise when he moves his hand to her breasts on his own accord. He caresses and fondles. He runs her thumb over her nipple again which makes her breath hitch.

”Mmmm that feels good…” she moans against his lips.

”You’re so beautiful…” he mumbles again.

”Fuck I want more Jonathan… I want you…”

”I want more of you, Nancy…”

”Can you touch me again… down there?”

”God yes…”

His hand slides down from her breasts down her tummy which makes her shiver, and down to her still wet pussy. He strokes his fingers over her inner lips, exploring. Lets them travel up and finds her clit and zeroes in on it like he did before, rubbing his fingers in circles.

”Yes…”

His whole body is angled towards her as he strokes her, their foreheads touching. She glances down his body and sees that his cock has started to swell and grow again. She slides her hand down and grasps him by the base and starts to slowly jerk him off while he rubs her clit.

”Oh fuck, Nancy…”

”Jonathan…”

They moan in tandem. It’s exhilarating to feel him growing in her hand. Hear him whimpering and moaning just like she herself does. Then he throws her for a loop with an unexpected proposal.

”Nance…?”  


”Yes… Jonathan? Fuck that feels so good.”

”Yes… did it feel good before when I… used my uh, lips and tongue on your breast… your nipple I mean?”

”Yes, god, yes Jonathan…”

”Can I try… if you want… um… same thing but, uh, down there?”

”What?” She opens her eyes. He’s looking at her earnestly and blushing profusely. What exactly he just proposed fully dawns on her. ”Oh!”

That’s uncharted territory for her. Intriguing, uncharted territory…

”I just thought…”

”Yes. Uh… yes, if you want… that sounds nice…”

”Sure? You don’t have to… I mean… Whatever you want I just… I just want make you feel good,” he says again. God she could kiss him. Wait, she can. So she does.

”I want you to, Jonathan. I’m sure,” she tells him then.

She slides down from where they were propping themselves up by the headboard, down into a prone position again. He moves with her and resettles down between her knees. She spreads her legs a little more, opening herself up for him. He stares at her pussy, wets his lips and leans in. He starts by just placing a kiss to it. She lets out a giggle both because of the gesture and the sensation. He sticks his tongue out and gives a few trying licks.

Holy _shit_. And she thought his fingers felt great. This is a whole new level. Fuck. When he finds her clit with his tongue she instinctively grips the sheets with one hand while clasping the other over her mouth to keep herself from reaching volumes that definitely would wake up the whole house, the whole neighborhood.

”Is this good?” He asks, poking his head up.

”Yes oh my fucking God yes, Jonathan… please, more… keep going…”

She puts a hand to his head, tangling it up in his hair, turning his face back down to her pussy. She keeps it there as he continues to lick, gently suck, play and explore her pussy with his lips and tongue. On instinct she presses him closer to her.

”Oh… oh… oh Jonathan… fuck… oh… Jonathan… oh… mmmm…..mmmmm ohhh… right there… right there please… please… yessss… keep….ohhh yes right there please please please ohhhhhhhhhhhh _fuck_ Jonathan…”

She cums hard, so much harder than she did before which was the most intense thing she’d ever felt up to that point in her life. She presses him as close as she can and bucks against him as he runs his tongue over and over her clit making her whole body shiver and shake, waves and waves of endless pleasure cascading over her. Fuck, this can’t ever stop.

When she comes down she pulls him up to give him a big damn kiss. His face is wet and she can taste what she realizes is herself off his lips and that sends tingles down her spine.

”Holy… you’re amazing, Jonathan, oh my god.”

He just smiles. She presses another desperate kiss to his lips. Then she turns them over, with her hand gently pushing Jonathan onto his back and swings her leg around him so she straddles him.She leans down and deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue in. She can feel his hard dick pressing against her. She readjusts, hovering just inches above his big cock and takes it in her hand steering it to her pussy. Slowly, slowly she sinks down. His tip slides in and then inch by inch she works her way down as they both hold their breath again.

She starts to ride him. She can steer the tempo which is nice. He places his hands on her hips to balance her but they’re so large he also grips her butt cheeks. Which is real nice. She starts slowly, taking as much of him in as she can and working herself up and down. Gradually increasing the pace. They lock eyes, she stares deep into those soulful brown eyes with the fire behind them and ups the tempo even more just to see what happens.

”Oh fuck, oh my God… fuck… Nancy… oh…”

”Fuck yes… Jonathan yes…”

”Oh… oh…”

”Tell me when your close…”

”Mmmmm…”

It lasts longer now than the first time. When he moves one of his hands to her front and starts to rub this thumb over her clit again she almost keels over instantly. She’s hypersensitive and soaping wet and every piece of his body is a God’s send. She cums again, with his cock buried deep inside of her. Soon after that his breathless moans change in nature and he crones out:

”I’m gonna…”

She jumps off of him and kneels on the bed and takes his cock in her hand and starts to jerk him off in a furious tempo. She wants to take him over the edge, feel as he cums. She wants to make him feel good. Soon he explodes in an orgasm, his legs twitching and hands gripping the sheets. Warm cum shoots up right in her face as she was hovering above his cock staring down at it with great fascination. She gets it on her lips first. It makes her jolt but she doesn’t let go, doesn’t stop jerking him and doesn’t think to move her head away as more shoots up on her cheek. She jerks him the whole way through until there’s not a drop left, more cum dripping down his length and on her hand.

Curious, she licks her lips and finds it tastes… odd. Not bad… not exactly good either but… it feels weirdly hot to do it, to taste him, regardless of the taste really. She’s never thought about it before but it kind of turns her on now. It feels… naughty. Dirty and kind of depraved in all the right ways…

”Ohhhh fuck… holy shit… that was amazing. Wow… you’re completely amazing…” he mumbles. Taking her in his eyes widen. ”Oh! Sorry, so sorry hang on I’ll get you something to wipe it with, sorry, I’m sorry.”

”It’s fine, super fine,” she tells him, tasting a little more but then accepting the wet wipe from him and cleaning the rest off. ”It was hot. And… you don’t taste bad…”

His eyes bulge out so wide at that. He blushes.

”Y-you taste great…” he then stammers out.

It’s her turn to blush. She grins and leans down and kisses him again.

 

_”So, that was…” he starts as they lay entangled with each other afterwards. He still can’t fully comprehend what just happened. It feels like a dream but Nancy Wheeler feels very real in his arms right now._

_”… amazing,” she finishes his sentence and looks up at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before getting comfy on his shoulder._

_”Yeah.”_

 

_She’s felt things she’s never felt before. Jonathan’s kisses left her breathless and hungry for more. A desperate need to have him, all of him, had come over her, a fire burning inside her that didn’t slow down until now. Now it was replaced by a different, intimate feeling. She’s never felt so close to anyone as she does right here, right now. And nothing has ever felt so good. They lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Jonathan absentmindedly stroking her hair. She knows they will have to talk about their feelings for each other eventually but she doesn’t really know how to approach the subject._

 

_”He may be a drunk but he’s damn perceptive,” she begins, to keep it light._

_”Yeah, that was pretty good,” Jonathan laughs, making her smile._

_”You do kind of have trust issues, y’know. But then again your dad really is an asshole.”_

_”Yeah. And you do kind of retreat. But who wouldn’t?”_

_”Yeah. But I’m done. With retreating,” she says, with force. ”It’s like you said, nothing can go back to the way it was. And this is what I want.”_

_”Yeah. And I may have issues but I trust you. And this. Really,” he says and looks into her eyes. She believes him._

_”Good,” she starts, keeping their eyes locked. ”’cause I trust you. And I want to be with you.”_

_”And I want to be with you.”_

 

_She kisses him again before laying down on his shoulder. She falls asleep to the steady rhythm of his breathing and his hand stroking her hair._


	2. Explode together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during chapter 7 "You've done a good thing" of The Real Shit. Aka their second time together, first after the main events of season 2.

_”Do you have to go straight home?” She asks as they get in his car again._

_”No, but I start my shift at work in like a half-hour.”_

_”Oh,” she glances at him. Several times. Thinking about yesterday she feels a familiar urge start to build._

_”Well there’s still a half-hour to fill,” she continues and looks at him, holding his gaze._

_”Mhm,” he swallows hard, clears his throat and looks back at the road. Her hand goes from his arm to his hand to his thigh._

_He clears his throat and takes the next right that as it happens they both know leads to nothing at all anymore on the outskirts of town. A nice secluded spot. She starts kissing his cheek by the time he passes Murphy’s old abandoned house. He’s not even at a full stop on the dirt road going off behind it before she's trying to straddle him, silently thanking her mother for insisting on the ballet classes when she was younger._

 

His arms wrap around her as she’s straddling his lap, holding her close. She cups his cheeks, tilting his face slightly up towards her as their tongues wrestle. God it’s been days since that magical night at Murray’s. That’s way too long. He needs her so bad. And she kisses him with such urgency he’s sure she feels the same. He’s hard and she grinds against him making him almost lose his mind.

”Nance, Nance…” he stops her when she’s about to get to work unbuttoning his fly and getting him out of his pants.

”What?” She asks, confused.

”Just… the backseat is roomier…” He suggests.

”Ooh! Good idea,” she takes a quick glance at the backseat and the sight makes her grin.

She presses one more kiss to his lips before proceeding to climb out of his lap and, utilizing her limberness to full effect, climb into the back. He stares at her as she completes the feat. His eyes may particularly rest on her perky butt during it.

”Come on already!” She exclaims, smiling at him from where she’s now spreading herself out, half-lying half-sitting up in the backseat.

He hurries to follow her into the back, much less gracefully tumbling from the front seat landing more on her and the floor than the seat next to her.

”Ow, sorry,” he mumbles but she just giggles and runs her fingers through his hair when he lifts it from her chest where it made quite the soft landing. She brings his face to hers and kisses him again.

He hungrily returns the kisses. God he’s missed this. Nancy’s lips against his, their bodies pressed against each other. He still can’t believe everything that happened that night at Murray’s really happened. It was like something out of a dream. But it was very much real. It was better than a dream, he could never imagine they’d do all that they did that night, or that it would feel like that. Nancy repeatedly blew his mind that night. She was his first kiss and feeling how soft her lips felt against his was the first mindblowing experience for him that night. He can’t believe he managed to gather all his courage to kiss her like he did. When she removed her nightie and led his hands to her exposed breasts, that was the second time she blew his mind. They were perfect. They looked so beautiful, they felt so soft and amazing when he touched them. The third time his mind blew was when he ran his thumb over her nipple and could feel her shudder to his touch. Knowing that he made her feel like that, and her begging him to do it again, was amazing. Then her hands on his body, touching him anywhere and everywhere felt amazing but especially when she wrapped her fingers around his dick. That was the fourth time she blew his mind. It was truly indescribable, the difference between touching himself down there and feeling someone else, not just anyone, but _Nancy_ , touch him there. Her hand so small, so soft and it felt a gazillion times better than every time he’s touched himself there put together.

The fifth mindblowing thing was when she took his hand and shoved it down inside her panties, allowing him to feel her pussy, feel how wet it was. His mind blew for a sixth time when he stroked her with his fingers and thumb and she shuddered and shook, moaned and whimpered and bucked into his hand. Seeing, hearing and feeling how good she felt, how good _he_ made her feel, was just completely amazing. He’d already basically been busting at the seem he’d been so turned on since Nancy returned his kiss, but seeing her lost in waves of pleasure somehow elevated it even more, nothing’s turned him on so bad before. When he entered her, that was the seventh time his mind blew. It was a feeling like no other, being inside of her, feeling her pussy squeeze his cock. And after she had looked him dead in the eye and told him he was beautiful. That blew his mind too. When he later used his lips and tongue on her pussy his mind blew again as he felt her shudder and shake, heard her moan and whimper all over again but even more than before and this time with the added bonus of him being able to taste her. That was amazing. He’d known before he wanted to kiss Nancy, and touch her, hold her, make her feel great and tell her all the things he needed to tell her. The thought of tasting her had certainly never crossed his mind but after doing so it’s something he’s thought since that he wants to, needs to, do again. The tenth time his mind blew was when she then said he doesn’t taste bad.

Ten times she blew his mind that night and he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since and wanting to do it all again. Finally they have the time and opportunity. He’s still nervous, his heart is pounding but at least not pounding out of his body like it did that night. It’s _Nancy_. She has that effect on him, putting him completely at ease and making him totally nervous all at the same time. But knowing how excited she is, considering she’s the one who suggested this, the one whose hand roamed up his thigh, the one who jumped into his lap and then into the backseat; and knowing how she responded to what he did that night, he calms down somewhat. To kiss her that first time he had to muster up all the courage he had and then some. After that he moved purely on instinct and by following her lead, going by what she told him and paying close attention to the sounds she made, how her body responded to everything. And she loved what he did. Even told him he had _moves_. So he has some idea of what to do now.

So he doesn’t hesitate to move his hands up underneath her sweater as they make out. She lets out a pleased noise against his lips as he touches her breasts. His hands move around to her back and it takes a couple of tries but he manages to unhook her bra and get it out of the way. Her nipples are pointy and hard already and he does what he did that night and caresses them with his thumbs and fingers and he gets the same reaction.

”Oh Jonathan,” she moans against his lips.

She pulls her sweater off and he marvels at the sight of her bare chest. He’ll never get over that sight. Without hesitating he kisses his way down to her boobs and puts his lips to one. He’s rewarded with more sweet moans rising in volume as her hand in his hair holds him close. He suckles on her nipple and lets the tip of his tongue play around it until she pulls his head back up to kiss him again.

”Nancy,” he begins.

”Mm?” She answers as she now pulls his sweater off. _She licks her lips_ as she looks at him bare chested.

”Er…” he’s momentarily thrown off by that but get backs on track quickly as the thought at the front of his mind is an important one that’s not going anywhere. He considers how to phrase it for a second. Using… dirty language, for lack of a better word, isn’t something he’s accustomed to, it feels kind of brash but also hot. It feels weird to say but considering the things they have done it shouldn’t feel weird to say it, since he’s already done it, so he goes for broke, speaking his mind unfiltered. ”Can I lick your pussy again? I’ve been thinking about it ever since…”

Her eyes go wide, her cheeks turn crimson. She pulls him in close and kisses him deeper than before.

”Yes yes yes yes yes yes Jonathan god yes please do it, it was amazing you’re amazing oh my god yes I was going to ask you to so yes please,” she then hurriedly answers.

He smiles wide at her enthusiasm and kisses her on the lips one more time before kissing his way down her body. She lifts her ass up and he folds her skirt up and pulls her panties down. He marvels at the sight, he thinks he’ll never get over seeing Nancy… seeing her whole body, every little bit of it, but especially her pussy. He just wants to touch it, lick it, taste it.

”You’re so beautiful,” he tells her.

”Who are you talking to there?” She replies.

He looks up and realizes he told her that while staring at her private parts instead of looking her in the eye. She has a smirk on her lips complimenting the slight blush on her cheeks.

”Oh! Uh… I mean… all of you…”

The blush on her cheeks grow redder now. She looks like she’s searching for a comeback but none comes so he just smiles and dives in instead.

”Oh,” she gasps as his tongue and lips make contact with her pussy.

The tip of his tongue goes on an exploratory mission as he retraces his steps, remembering every little detail about Nancy’s pussy and how he was able to spark wonderful reactions from her. He just wants to make her feel like she felt then, all the time. It’s so wet, which spurs him on further as his tongue runs over every fold, as he laps at her inner lips and then shifts focus upward to her clit. He finds the little nob with the tip of his tongue and licks the area around it in circles. She shivers and instinctively bucks up, thrusting her pussy closer into his face and that spurs him on even more. That’s just so hot, he feels how he gets even stiffer than before in his pants just at that. Nancy shivering and moaning and pressing her pussy closer into his face, he can’t think of anything hotter than that.

”Yes… Jonathan… oh god… yes just like that… oh right there…”

He intensifies his licking and it elevates her moans, shivers and shuddering to a whole ’nother level. Her hand is in his hair, lightly gripping it, tugging and pressing him closer to her. He wants to be as close as he can be to her in every sense of the word.

”Mmmmm… Jonathan… mmmm you’re so good Jonathan….. mmmm I’m gonna….”

Her words ebb out into a prolonged moan. Her hand grips his hair even tighter, she shakes and shivers and bucks into him even more as she cums. He grips her ass and holds her close as she bucks into him and keeps licking, running his tongue-tip around her clit even faster, adamant about prolonging this feeling for her as much as he can. She gasps and her thighs press on either side of his face and in a move that drives him absolutely wild she crosses her legs behind his neck drawing him in even tighter to her pussy and locking him in as she spasms and keeps cumming. She’s so so wet now he knows he’s drenched in _her_ now and it’s amazing.

Eventually she drops her legs from around him. He sees no reason to stop though, until she pulls his head up. She somehow looks completely spent but full of energy at the same time as she with fire in her eyes draws his face to hers and plants a big, long, deep kiss on his lips.

”Fuck you’re amazing I love you so fucking much Jonathan.”

”I love you too,” he smiles and kisses her back. She slips her tongue in and deepens the kiss.

Her hands travel down to his crotch and she grips his bulge through his jeans. He moans against her lips at her touch. She lightly bites down and suckles his bottom lip as she unbuttons his fly and zips him down. He pulls his jeans and boxers down and her hand instantly grasps his cock. Her fingers play around the tip before she lets her hand run down the length of him and grasp his balls, fondling them before working her way up his cock again. Her small soft hand feels so good around him.

He adjusts his somewhat awkward position to ready himself. She nods and he slowly, slowly enters her. They let out big moans in tandem as he goes deep inside of her. She wraps her arms around his neck as he starts to move and presses another kiss to his lips. He buries his face in her neck and increases the speed. She holds him closer, one hand stroking his hair. The other she drops to her pussy, stroking herself. She moans right by his ear as he pumps inside her.

”Yes Jonathan… mm… fuck me… mm fuck me Jonathan…”

Her dirty talk spurs him on further, he ups the tempo even more and is rewarded with higher-pitched moans and more unfiltered Nancy in his ear.

”Yesss fuck me harder Jonathan…”

He’s very happy too grant that request. Going faster and faster, and she meets him in wonderful countermovements making it even better. It feels like they’re just so perfectly in sync. He sinks his lips into her neck and sucks. She moans louder. He knows he’ll leave a mark but he really doesn’t care and Nancy don’t seem to mind either.

It isn’t until now he realizes he still hasn’t gotten condoms.

”Nance I’m gonna…”

”Cum inside me,” she moans in his ear. ”It really is okay Jonathan, trust me. I have protection.”

”You sure about this?”

”Yeah. Fuck Jonathan I’m so close again you feel so good baby I’m so close give it to me… fuck I’m gonna _explode_ … let’s just explode together…”

That’s all the encouragement he needs… he pumps faster and faster, Nancy moans louder and louder and when her pussy starts to squeeze and spasm around his cock he’s sent careening way over the edge, he buries himself deep inside her and cums harder than ever. Her pussy squeezes every last drop out of him.

He collapses on top of her. He’s worried about crushing her for a split-second but she just holds him closer and presses kisses to his cheek as his face is buried in her neck.

”Fuck Nancy… I love you I love you I love you so much…”

”I love you too Jonathan… that was amazing…”

”You’re amazing…”

”You are… seriously this was… I kind of thought I had exaggerated in my mind… like, built up a false memory of that night like… of course I knew it was good but I thought maybe my memory of it was too rosy, that it couldn’t possibly have been that great but… it was… this was… just amazing,” Nancy continues her stream-of-consciousness and the words make him blush. She then adds, more firmly, in the voice she uses when she’s definitely sure about something: ”We can’t ever stop doing this.”

”I don’t wanna stop, ever,” he mumbles and presses a kiss to her neck.

”God you’re soaked,” she laughs as she keeps kissing his face all over.

”I know,” he grins. ”I love it.”

”You should probably wash up before you start your shift,” she grins.

”Good idea yeah,” he says as he looks at his watch. Still time.

”You’re so amazing at that… your tongue… your lips, it just feels amazing…”

”I’m glad. It’s so hot.”

”What?”

”You. Shaking and moaning and shivering… I’ve never been so turned on before in my life as when you’re doing that.”

”When you’re making me do that,” she grins and kisses him on the lips. ”I feel amazing when I’m with you.”

”I want to always make you feel that way.”

”I could get used to that,” she smirks and captures his lips again. ”If I can keep making you feel the same way too,” she adds before pecking his lips again.


	3. Something this good can't be shameful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during chapter 10 of The Real Shit, aka The Snow Ball chapter, detailing what they get up to during the night after being caught making out by Mr. Clarke and before they wake up for breakfast with Will and Joyce.

_They gather their things and sneak out of the gymnasium hand in hand. She keeps looking up at Jonathan and each time finds him sneaking the same glances down at her. A familiar feeling stirs in her. Taking a quick look around and noting the emptiness of the hallway and the relative seclusion of the corner she presses Jonathan up against the wall and kisses him. The way he kisses her back almost take her breath away, just like the first night._

_”Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?” He asks in a husky voice._

_”Only like five times,” she answers and crashes her lips into his again._

_Their make out session is on the verge of developing into something more as Jonathan’s hands starts to get dangerously low, making her almost gasp. It’s not until the sound of someone clearing their throat is heard that they pull away. Flustered and redfaced they look at Mr. Clarke._

_”Ahem, if you could maybe take that somewhere else, so I could lock up?”_

_”Oh, yes, sorry Mr. Clarke,” Nancy’s quick to answer despite her face turning redder by the second. Getting caught making out in middle school by her old science teacher wasn’t something she exactly thought would happen to her now._

_”Goodnight,” she offers as she pulls Jonathan with her out the door. Mr Clarke gives a small wave._

_They go back to his place, separating now very much not an option. It’s quiet and dark in the house, both Joyce and Will having gone to bed so they are as quiet as possible as they sneak into his room and continue from where they left off. Joyce is cool but maybe they shouldn’t press their luck, she thinks._

 

* * *

 

So it is with the utmost care she presses Jonathan up against his bedroom door soon as he’s closed it behind them and kisses him again.

”I need you,” she whispers in his ear. She was going to go with ’want’ but no, it’s not a want but a need she feels, a need for Jonathan to be this close, even closer in fact, to her. She not only _wants_ to feel his lips, his tongue, his hands everywhere on her, his body pressed up against her, him in her, she _needs_ it.

”Mmmm,” he moans against her lips as he kisses them again. Maybe it’s just a moan but it sure sounded like he was concurring too.

She breaks off the kiss and takes a step back. He looks confused for the second it takes her to free herself of her dress. His eyes go wide as he takes her in. The way he looks at her… or way _s_ rather, she can’t get enough of. Sometimes he looks at her in awe, sometimes with so much adoration, and sometimes like now with so much lust. And always with so, so much love.

She means to unhook her bra too but before she can he’s taken a step forward and captures her lips again with a kiss that takes her breath away. It’s amazing how he does that. His hands slide down her back to her ass, which he gives a squeeze that makes her almost jump a little in pleasant surprise. Then suddenly he grips the back of her thighs and hoists her up in the air. He muffles her surprised yelp with a kiss. Her arms instinctively go around his shoulders and she hooks her legs around his waist. He adjusts, getting a sturdy grip of her with one arm around her back and the other under her ass holding her up. God he’s so strong. He carries her over to his bed while she moves her hands behind her back and now unhooks her bra and flings it away.

Gently he sets her down on the bed. He can’t take his eyes off her but moves away so she reaches out for his tie and pulls him back down to her lips.

”This is certainly practical,” she giggles against his lips, tugging on the tie she helped him with hours earlier.

”Mmhmm,” he agrees again, lips pressed against hers.

He gets his jacket off and tosses it to the floor. He unbuttons his shirt and loosens his tie.

”But now it’s coming off,” he smirks as he tosses both the shirt and tie away.

”Hmpf,” she playfully pouts as she enjoys the nice view she gets of Jonathan bare-chested in only suit pants. Suit pants with a noticeable tent. He pulls them and his boxers off too. ”I’ll guess I have to find another handle,” she smirks and reaches out for his cock. But he pulls away again, making her groan in frustration. Which makes him laugh. ”Hey you stop playing around already, come here- oh…”

She cuts herself off as he moves down to set up camp between her thighs instead. Oh that’s what he had planned. Oh _hell yeah_. She’s lightning fast to lift her hips up so he can pull her panties down and get to work.

”Oh…” she moans as his tongue first makes contact with her pussy, lapping at her lips.

He’s really, really, really skilled at making her feel just so utterly completely amazingly good. Better than she ever thought she could feel. She didn’t know sex could feel this good. After her first time with Steve, she sat on the edge of his bed watching his sleeping form wondering what all the fuss was about. The overwhelming feel was ”that was it?” It hurt a little, which she heard was common the first time, then it was in and out and done in a matter of a few minutes. She couldn’t understand it, that was what everyone hyped up so much? _Now_ she gets the fuss though. By God she does. In a way, being with Jonathan felt closer to when she was… with herself, rather than with Steve. Though she’s never been one to touch herself much she did occasionally… have a feel around. Which honestly felt better than Steve in a lot of ways… most ways. But it’s a drop in the ocean compared to how Jonathan makes her feel. How he’s able to use his tongue, his lips, his fingers… already that first time it felt amazing, and he’s only gotten better with it.

She used to think it was fine with Steve. Now she knows it’s not supposed to be ”fine” it’s supposed to be much more. With Steve it never was. They didn’t do it a lot really. Because of her, she never really felt in the mood. And Steve was at least careful with respecting that after she took him back. She started to let up eventually when he pushed for it, she felt bad, felt like a bad girlfriend for not giving it to him enough. But she just didn’t want it a lot. It felt almost like a chore to do it. She never really wanted it but felt she had to give it to him. In hindsight, that’s bad. She can reflect on that now, it was hard to do so then when she was deep in a pit of depression where she felt like she was drowning. Now though… she’s never felt… this. For more than a month now she again and again has a recurring… almost constant feeling of, no, _need_ for him.

Frankly, she’s just horny. A lot. She feels a lot for Jonathan, feels a lot of things for him. She feels his support, his love, and loves him right back and wants to always support him too. She always feels drawn to him, all the time it’s just so much better being around him than not. And not like they have to do… _stuff_ all the time, there’s so much more going into this relationship than just _this_ , but this, sex, is still an amazing part of it. Now she’s in the mood. Very, very, very often. Sometimes it almost makes her feel ashamed, or guilty when she’s this horny while everything else is going on, when one day she’s crying at Barb’s funeral and the next she can’t stop thinking about Jonathan’s muscular back the whole day because he changed his shirt in front of her. Or tonight, when one moment she’s serving punch to their little brothers and other middle schoolers and the next she just can’t stop herself from pressing Jonathan up against a wall and _ravage_ him only to be caught by their old science teacher Christ Wheeler, get a grip, she tells herself. No you can’t and don’t want to either, she also tells herself. What she feels for Jonathan, everything she feels for him, the depth of their connection… she’s just falling deeper and deeper in love with him and just wants to keep falling.

He’s just irresistible. Never more so then now, when he’s naked, head between her thighs, messy hair and glancing up at her with lust in his eyes when he hears her moan. He keeps up the work with his lips and tongue. Lapping at her folds, letting his tongue run all over, hitting every little sweet spot for her, using it in just the way he’s learnt to do to drive her absolutely wild. Which doesn’t really take long, not when she’s this excited especially as they were interrupted earlier, she’s been building for this for awhile. She tries to keep more moans from escaping as she suddenly remembers that both his mother and little brother are sleeping in their rooms right next to them and the walls in this house isn’t that thick.

Pretty soon it’s impossible to keep them in though. It just can’t be done when Jonathan does _this_ with his tongue and _that_ with his lips and then suddenly enters a finger into play too. In desperation her rational brain works for a solution and comes up with one which is the best she’s got. She grabs the pillow from under her head and holds it in front of her face and pushes it down, burying her face in it and letting out her moans into the soft fabric which muffles the sound.

This is just simply heaven. She hooks her legs around behind his head, drawing herself even closer into him and locking him in making sure he’s not going anywhere… not that he seems to have any inclination of ever moving from there. Her whole body twitches and tingles as the sensations builds and builds until Jonathan finally takes her over the edge and beyond. She arches her back, bucks her pussy up further into his face and he just keeps licking, sucking, fingering her and it’s amazing and all she can do is just moan and moan into the pillow.

Eventually she comes back down to earth. She feels him move up and then next thing she knows the pillow is moved from her face and she finds herself blinking up at him. He beams down at her with flushed cheeks and a slight wetness to his face because of _reasons_.

”Hi,” he grins and presses a kiss to her lips and she can taste herself off of his which sends her mind spinning.

”Hi,” she mirrors with a smile when she’s recovered.

He kisses her again. She can feel his hard cock press against her hip.

”I like you much to much,” she quips when their lips break apart, quoting from the Billie Holiday song they danced to earlier in what may have been the most all out romantic moment of her life so far.

”You have the lips I love to touch,” he counters and places a kiss to them again.

”You ought to know now, just why I like you very much,” she continues staring deep into his brown eyes.

”The way I feel it must be spring,” he murmurs back.

”I want you so now,” she continues and tries to give him _a look_. She pulls him down to meet his lips with hers again and then whispers in his ear. ”So fuck me now please baby like you do so good.”

There’s a fire burning behind his eyes. He adjusts, he repositions himself, he slides in, she pulls him down closer, he kisses her again. Again and again as they move in sync, finding a rhythm. Their mouths effectively covering each other’s moans. She moves one of her hands down to stroke her clit while Jonathan pumps inside her, his hands cupping her breasts, fondling them so nicely. She wraps her other arm around his back. Her nails may dig into his back just a little but he doesn’t complain. She loves his back, she loves how she can feel the muscles work under her hand as he fucks her.

When she cums again his mouth isn’t enough to cover her moans, she has to bite down into his shoulder. She knows she’ll leave a mark but she has to. And she kind of likes making her mark on him. Her pussy squeezing his cock as she cums sends him over the edge right after her and he counters her move by sinking his lips and a little bit of teeth into area around her collarbone. She’ll wear that lovebite like a badge of honor because it’s Jonathan who left it and he could cover her in them as far as she’s concerned.

”Fuck that was amazing,” he whispers in her ear when he’s recovered and slid out of her, still on top of her.

”I know,” she agrees and presses a kiss to his cheek as she hugs him close. Smirking, she continues whispering in his ear. ”You have a way with you…” harking back to the song once again.

He lifts his head up and beams down at her at that and kisses her lips again.

”But you better _not_ go now because I don’t just like you much too much, I love you so much Jonathan,” she continues.

”Wouldn’t dream of it,” he smiles back and kisses her again. ”I love you too Nancy. So much I don’t even know what to do with myself I just want to be around you all the time.”

”I want you around me all the time, Jonathan. Most of all this close.”

His smile grows even wider and he grabs a hold of her and flips them around so he’s laying on his back and she rests on top of him. Her best resting place in the world. She lifts her head up to keep looking into his eyes.

”Seriously, I can’t get enough of this… any of this… you make me feel so… I don’t know, I didn’t know I could feel like this… all this…”

”You make me feel things too I never thought I’d feel… didn’t know existed…”

”It’s crazy how much has happened, how… we’ve been through so much for a whole year, and just this from Halloween and on… it’s been insane but… through it all there’s you.”

”And there’s you.”

”And I just… god so much happened that week… and after with funerals, your mom and Will needing to be taken care of… idiots at school… so much bad stuff, not just bad stuff either but… it’s been a lot and at the same time through everything I’ve just been… falling madly in love with you, Jonathan,” she couldn’t quite find her words first as she was thinking out loud about it all but hits upon those because it’s the truth. His cheeks flush but his warm smile remains.

”I’m falling madly in love with you too Nancy. Just more and more each day. You’re right, it’s been crazy. And I couldn’t have done any of it without you. Will… mom… thank you.”

”You could have-”

”No. Thank you,” he’s unwavering. She blushes.

”Okay. You’re welcome. And thank you for everything. For everything that week and for everything after. For being you.”

”I’m crazy about you Nance,” he continues. ”Every day I just… the more we’re together, the more I get to know about you, the more I love you…”

”Exactly… the same,” she tells him and kisses him.

”You mean so much to me. Everything we do. I have never felt so…”

”Loved,” she fills in for him. Because she just realized that’s how she feels. And she hopes that’s how she makes him feel.

”Yeah…” he nods.

”That’s how I feel because of you.”

He hugs her close and that feeling gets even stronger somehow.

”Can I tell you something else?” She whispers, feeling, strengthened by the talk, like she can air her thoughts from earlier.

”You can tell me anything,” he answers, like she knew he would. He means it. She feels it.

”It’s part of what I said, with how crazy this time has been and how madly in love with you I am… I love you, everything about you and like I said I feel things I’ve never felt before… not just how much I love you in the way that I care about you so, so much that it… I can’t even describe it, like it tears at my heart to see you scared, or in pain or grief… but I also feel like… such a strong… attraction to you, Jonathan… like just I… like what we just did tonight… I just can’t stop thinking about stuff like it, about you like that… doing… stuff, with you just… I can’t get it out of my head. I think about it so much, I just can’t help it. I love you in every way like I said and there’s so much more I feel for you of course and so much I want do, I want to do everything with you but sometimes I feel bad because I like… like see your mom in mourning and it’s awful and I just want to help her but also at the same time I can’t stop thinking about having sex with you because you were wearing that tight t-shirt and I just wanted to take it off you and kiss you all over your chest and just… I’m not some sex freak or maybe I am but I just, I think about that all the time but I do care about the other stuff too, so much I just can’t help myself I-”

Her rambling is cut off by him capturing her lips with his in a sweet, gentle kiss.

”Nancy you’re not a freak… or if you are then I’m a freak too and we can just be two freaks in love together… because that’s… god it means so much for me to hear you say that I thought I was the only one I… I haven’t mentioned it because I don’t want you to think I’m some perv who doesn’t think about anything other than sex because I do but I also can’t stop thinking about you like that either. Every day. You’re so gorgeous I just can’t help it… you’re so beautiful, so sexy, and everything we’ve done I can’t stop thinking about and just, every day I look at you and can’t get… these thoughts out of my head…”

It’s her turn to interrupt him with a kiss.

”God I love you so much Jonathan. I love that we can share this.”

”I know… I love it, I love you.”

”I’m fine being a sex freak if I can be it with you…” she smirks.

”Right,” he chuckles.

”Seriously, what we do it just feels amazing… and you’re so hot…”

”You’re so hot…”

”I’m not gonna be ashamed of it anymore. And you shouldn’t either. Something this good can’t be shameful.”

”You’re right. So right. I love you.”

”I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

_She wakes up in her underwear to an empty bed the next morning, but rolling over to the spot where he slept it’s still warm so he must have just risen. Her eyes peek open and she takes a look around his room. Her dress that she’d carelessly left on the floor during last night’s passionate encounter is now hanging neatly from the back of a chair. She goes to his closet and finds a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt with a Sonic Youth print that she pulls on._

_She finds him in the kitchen, making breakfast. She sneaks up on him and squeezes herself in between him and the kitchen sink, locking her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss._

_”Good morning.”_

_”Very,” he answers._

_”I thought I’d let you sleep.”_

_”Not as comfy without you.”_

_…_


	4. Best shift ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on right where chapter 16 of The Real Shit, titled A pretty sweet gig, ended. Aka Jancy getting up to no good in the movie theater as Jonathan's shift ends.

_”Hey I don’t feel like Lovers Lake anymore,” she says when he turns off the vacuum cleaner._

_”Oh,” he’s a bit disappointed, but won’t force anything of course. ”That’s okay, we don-”_

_”This is a pretty sweet gig, right?” She interrupts him with and steps closer._

_”Yeah, I guess. You know the perks, getting to see a lot of stuff for free and everything.”_

_”Yeah,” she agrees and continues walking towards him, so much so that he’s forced to walk backwards. ”Is it weird when people from school come in and get tickets?”_

_”Not really…”_

_”I think most people from school aren’t that interested in the movie when they come here,” she continues. ”Ever caught anyone making out here?” She says in a sly voice._

_The backs of his legs bump against a front row seat and he’s forced to sit down._

_”I- I don’t really care.”_

_”Have you ever made out in a movie theater?”_

_”N-no.”_

_”Me neither. Dare me to see how far I’ll go?” She says with that look in her eye that makes him completely melt._

_”Yes,” he manages get out._

 

_And then she straddles him and his brain short-circuits._

 

He’s sitting in row 1 seat 14 of their main theater and Nancy Wheeler is sitting in his lap and making out with him. Life is awesome right now. He can barely wrap his head around it. He’d be in danger of passing out if not for the fact that all his blood is rushing down there instead of up to his head.

”Mm, I love your little outfit. You look cute,” Nancy breathes out between kisses and unbuttons the red vest. For him the outfit has always been the worst part of his job, he feels silly in it. He’s never appreciated it more then now though, especially the loose-fitting pants where he’s raising a tent currently. Nancy certainly feels it. No doubt in his mind in fact seeing as she’s grinding against him.

”Oh my godddd Nance…” he moans.

She responds by flashing a telltale smirk. And pulling her sweater over her head. She loses her undershirt quickly too and before he knows it she’s undone her bra too. Nancy Wheeler is now sitting topless in his lap and kissing him.

”You’re gonna kill me…”

”I sure hope not,” she grins against his lips before thrust her chest up towards him when he bendsdown to give her boobs the undivided attention they throughly deserves.

Her hands move into his hair and she holds him even closer and moans as he puts his lips around a nipple.

”Fuckkkk I love you so much…” she lets out in a long drawn out moan which only spurs him on further as he plays with her nipple.

”I love you too,” he mumbles right to her left boob. He switches to the right. ”And you too,” he continues, kissing it.

”Dork,” Nancy giggles and lightly, jokingly smacks him over the head.

”I love you too,” he turns his face up and grins and kisses her lips again.

”And I love you,” Nancy continues and pointedly looks straight down at where her hands are unbuttoning his pants, freeing his cock.

”Nance should we really…” 99.999999 % of his brain is saying ”YES!!!!” but there’s still a tiny little part of it that reminds him that they’re at his workplace not either of their bedrooms, or his car.

”You dared me to see how far I’ll go. I’ll go far…” Nancy lets out in a sultry voice and stares at him. ”Say no…”

To hell with it, he’s locked up and they’re the only ones here.

”Yes!”

Nancy smiles and gives him a big damn kiss.

She gets his pants down a little and takes his cock in her hand and jerks it a few times. He’s rock hard and he has to move her hand away or else he’ll explode right away.

It’s a contortionist’s nightmare but somehow limber ex-ballerina Nancy reaches under her skirt and manages to pull her panties off without leaving his lap. She shoves them into his hand and his heart skips a beat when he feels how wet they are.

”You planned for this?” He smirks, finger the hem of her skirt folded up around her waist as she grips his cock and steers it to her.

”I planned for the car but then you looked so cute in your outfit I couldn’t contain myself…” she lets him know as she sinks down on him.

”Oh godddd…” he moans at the sensation as she, wet and hot, envelops him.

He cups her butt as she starts to roll her hips, building up a nice rhythm. Her arms are wrapped around his shoulder holding him close. Almost pressing his head down or herself up towards him he presses kisses to her exposed skin. She is so close. Everything is close and tight and hot and wet.

”Mmmm yes Jonathan right there,” she moans right by his ear when he bends his head down more and takes her nipple between his lips again.

He gives her butt cheek a squeeze and she respons with an excited ”Ooh!” and upping the tempo, rolling her hips faster and it’s enough to make his mind hazy.

”Oh… oh… oh…” she stills on his cock and hugs his face close to her chest, where he’s all too happy to bury it, when she cums. Her pussy squeezing around him brings him to the edge, two thrusts and he cums deep inside her. Her high-pitched moans mix and merge with his lower ones.

When they both come down she pulls his head back. She looks down at him with a smile and flushed cheeks. He beams up at her.

”Hi there.”

”Hi!”

He angles her face toward his and gives her a long sweet kiss. And another and another and another.

”You’re so amazing,” he informs her.

”You are.”

”I love you so much. I love everything about you,” he continues. ”Your lips,” he press another kiss to them. ”Your cheeks,” he presses a kiss to either one. Feeling bold and honest he continues on. ”Your boobs,” he grins and kisses each right over the nipples. She blushes. ”And your-” he looks down and continues without thinking at first but catches himself.

”And my…? Come on now, say it…” she smirks, having caught where his gaze drifted.

”And your pussy, I love your pussy,” he sputters out, blushing profusely. It sounds crass… or dirty, rather. But hey, it’s also true so.

”Well I’m glad because I love your lips,” she smiles wide and kisses him. ”And your body,” she continues and presses a bunch of kisses to his chest. ”And your dick,” she grins. ”So that works out well.”

”I’ll say,” he smiles and kisses her lips one more time.

 

”So, a pretty sweet gig for you here, right?” She josses, harkening back to their earlier conversation, when they’re in the lobby again on their way out. She’s tucked herself into his side and he has her arm around her and he still can’t believe his luck that this is his life.

”Best shift ever,” he mumbles, looking down at his feet and blushing.

”Hey your shift was over. I guess that counts as overtime,” she nudges his side and giggles.

”I’m not sure I should log it…” he grins and opens the door for her.


	5. Since you make me feel so wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little something that continues right where chapter 19 of The Real Shit, "This is what matters" left off.

_He’s sobbing into the crook of her neck at this point, soaking her t-shirt that’s really his._

_”I’m sorry… I hate that he was there tonight… I hate how he looked at you… I hate him. I’m sorry I’m such a-”_

_”I love you,” she interrupts him. She pulls back so she can see his face. ”I love you,” she repeats. Taking his face in her hands she kisses him firmly. ”And I hate him, for what he did to you and Will and Joyce.”_

_”I love you too. I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” he gets out._

_” ’cause boys don’t cry?” She jokes, breaking at least a bit of the tension._

_”Yeah,” he almost manages a chuckle._

_”I love that you do.”_

_He averts his gaze, wiping at his eyes._

_”Jonathan, seriously. I don’t care if you’re what Lonnie defines as a man. I care that you’re a great human. You’re a great brother, a great son and a great boyfriend. You’re the strongest person I know.”_

_”You are.”_

_”No, you are. You’re steady. We can lean on you and you carry us without a second thought. You protect us. And for the record I think that’s what they say a man is ’supposed’ to do. And you go above and beyond that.”_

_He doesn’t know what to say to that so he just buries his face in the crook of her neck again. She keeps stroking his hair._

_”He has no idea how strong you are. How good you are. He’s pathetic. Let him be sad and alone out there. You don’t need him.”_

_”I need you,” he murmurs. ”And mom and Will.”_

_”And we need you. And we have each other. I’m not going anywhere.”_

_”I love you,” he says again. He’s never been more sure of it._

_”Love you too,” she repeats back, kissing his cheek._

_They lay back down, facing each other. She takes his left hand in hers, lining up their scars._

_”I had a great time tonight, before…” he says softly._

_”Me too. Screw him. The night’s to good to be ruined by him.”_

_He nods._

_”This,” she says, squeezing their scarred hands together tighter. ”This is what matters.”_

 

She tilts her head up to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. He giggles and draws her in closer. She kisses him again, on the lips this time and he eagerly responds. He deepens the kiss, which excites her. Gently she presses on his shoulder so he rolls over onto his back, and she follows with his movement so she ends up on top of him. Her hands cups his cheeks as they continue to make out while his arms wrap around her, holding her pressed close against his body.

 

”Hey you,” she mumbles, stroking a thumb across his cheek and staring deep into his eyes as she takes a little breather from kissing him again and again and again.

”Hey you,” he mirrors, meeting her gaze with a soft smile and he looks so happy and content she could cry, that the bad mood caused by Lonnie is gone makes her so glad. ”You’re really beautiful you know,” he continues and her cheeks, already flushed from the making out, turn even redder she can feel.

”You have mentioned it yes, once or twice,” she smirks. ”But thanks. You’re not too bad to look at yourself,” she josses. ”Or to lie on. I think this is the comfiest place in the world,” she continues and places a hand on his bare chest. ”I think I will just live here, right here, for the rest of my days,” she adds and lays her head down on his chest.

”You can stay there rent-free,” he chuckles and presses a kiss to her hair.

”Oh how generous, thank you. I was going to say I can pay my way through with kisses.”

”Well… now that you mention it…”

She sticks her head up again and grins at him. He has a similar smile etched across his face. She presses another kiss to his lips before they both dissolve into giggles.

Their giggles peter out and she resumes kissing him with passion. Because it’s really, _really_ hard not to. His run up inside of the t-shirt (one of his own) that she’s wearing. His hands running up her back sends shiver down her spine. One of his hands drops down to cup a butt cheek. He gives it a gentle squeeze and she thinks she really digs how he’s become more bold with touching her as time has gone on.

She loves wearing his clothes, they’re comfortable and smells like him. She’s swimming in his t-shirt, it’s less a t-shirt and more a mini dress on her. Right now the thin fabric feels horribly restrictive and unnecessary though so she sits up, where she’s straddling his hips, and pulls the t-shirt over her head. One thing that hasn’t changed with time is his reaction to seeing her boobs. His eyes always bug out and his gaze darts between them and her face like he can’t make up his mind of where to look even though she’s told him it’s okay if he looks at them, that she wants him to look at them. She can feel him, against her thigh, how hard he is. It makes her even more excited. And reminds her of something she's been thinking about, something she wants to try. Maybe tonight’s the night. She lowers her face back down and kisses him again. His hands move to cup her breasts.

Leaving a trail of kisses down his neck she makes him release a soft pleased moan. She continues to kiss her way down his chest, scooching down and continuing her trail of kisses down his tummy.

 

”Nance… where are you going…?” He breathes out, shuddering slightly to her feather light kisses.

”Down on you,” she bluntly states.

”Oh…”

”Since you make me feel so wonderful when you go down on me… I want to make you feel so good too…”

”Oh… well you don’t have to do it just so you know… I mean…”

”You don’t want me to?”

”No! I mean, if you want to, I want to…”

”I want to. I've been thinking about it a lot. I think it'd be... hot.”

”Oh… right I just meant like… you shouldn’t feel obligated to… I mean just because I do it on you you don’t have to do it on me but…”

”But I want to do it.”

”Right, just making sure. Sorry.”

”Don’t be sorry, I like that you’re considerate,” she tells him. He really is too sweet. ”Now,” she continues and puts her hand over the big bulge in his boxers. His breath hitches. ”I like you even more with your pants off,” she smirks.

 

In a hurry he lifts his hips up and she pulls his boxers down. His cock springs out. It’s hard, but she knows she can get it harder. She softly runs runs her fingertips from his hip down his thigh towards the groin and that alone sparks a reaction. The effect she has on him excites her. She grasps him with one hand and starts to jerk him. She can hear him moan and can feel him grow in her hand. She continues to jerk him while considering her next move. This she has done before, but what comes next is uncharted territory for her. She hasn’t ever done _that_ before. She is curious. Curious of how it will feel to do it, and feel for him, how he’ll react and how he will taste.

Tentatively, she sticks her tongue out and licks the tip. Huh. That’s certainly a new taste. Intrigued,she lets her tongue run from the middle of the shaft up to the tip. He does a sharp intake of breath. She glances up at him. His eyes are closed and his mouth hangs a bit open. She puts her lips around the tip and takes him in her mouth. That elicits a moan that’s somehow big even though it’s breathless and she notices his fists clenching the sheets. She sucks down.

His cock feels warm in her mouth. Hot, in all manner of ways. And big, the tip hits the roof of her mouth and goes further back in when she takes more of him in her mouth. And she can feel him grow even more in her mouth. She pulls back a little and then slowly moves down again. She starts to slowly bob up and down on his cock, tongue pressed against it. She’s not sure of her technique though so she pulls back until his cock pops out of her mouth.

 

”Hey, look at me,” Jonathan’s eye pop open. He sucks in a big breath of air, like he forgot to do so before. ”How was that? Does it feel…?”

”Oh my god Nance… amazing… it… oh my god…”

Okay, so technique was good, she guesses. So she resumes her actions. His eyes stay open now, he looks down at her and she meets his soft gaze of wonder while sucking his cock.

”Ohhh godddd… Nance…”

He keeps moaning, which encourages her. Since the tip is the most sensitive part she figures she should focus her attention there. She sort of swirls her tongue around the tip, and the reaction is immediate.

”Ohhhhh Na-….”

His moan is bigger and deeper until he loses his breath, not making it through more than the first syllable of her name. She likes that, that she can get him to that place. His cock twitches against the roof of her mouth. She does it again, slower this time and sucks down.

”Ohhhh.... Nance- I’m…. I’m gonna…”

He’s not able to finish the sentence but she understands where he’s heading of course. The tip twitching even more in her mouth is a telltale sign in and of itself. She pulls back, his cock pops out from between her lips. She can’t help but stick her tongue out and lick it one more time. That does it. Warm cum shoots up and gets on her cheek. On reflex she pulls back a little more. It continues to pump out, loads of it while he moans and shudders and grips the sheets tighter. She smiles at his ecstasy.

 

”Hey you…” she says when he’s come down.

”H-hey… that was... amazing… holy… oh my god…”

”I’m glad… that was fun, I liked doing that to you,” she smiles. Looking down at his cock she can’t help but giggle at the mess that's created. Putting her fingers to her cheek she’s reminded of that too. He chuckles with her. ”Stay right there, I have some tissues in my purse.”

 

She hastily gets off the bed and retrieves them from her purse that she tossed on his chair when they came in.

 

After she’s cleaned herself and him up she lies so content in his arms. Very content, because he holds her so close and won’t stop pressing kisses to her face, neck, hair, everywhere.

 

”Can I go down on you now?” He asks. Which makes her grin.

”Let’s just lie her for a bit… I just wanna be in your arms for awhile.”

”Okay. But if you want I’d love to…”

”I know,” she keeps grinning at his eagerness.

”Okay, just say when,” he smiles.

 

For awhile they lay silent, she’s thinking and he’s still pressing little kisses to her.

 

”I wasn’t quite sure how to go about it, I’ve never done that before. But it felt good?” She reflects out loud after awhile.

”It felt _amazing_ Nance, oh my god…thank you…”

”You’re welcome,” she giggles. ”I’m glad I could make you feel like that. But I feel like I can do better. Practice makes perfect after all.”

”You’re gonna kill me…” he mutters.

”Dear God I hope not…” she retorts.

 

They both dissolve into giggles. A comfortable silence then occurs as they stay cuddled together. She’s still reflecting, thinking. Another effect doing that to him, going down on him, had was that it excited her. To see, hear and feel his reaction to her actions. His bliss, how moany and breathless and twitchy he got. It was… hot. She’s wet.

 

”When.”

 

She can feel his head turn to look at her and his grin almost lights up the dark room.

 

”Finally,” he says and presses a kiss to her cheek before he starts to make his way down. She sinks deeper into the pillows and thinks about how she is lucky in about nine thousand different ways to have him.

 

He presses a kiss to her inner thigh before he pulls her panties down. Then he dives right in.

 

”Oh…”


End file.
